


Promises (Extra)

by AloneShadow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris Feels, Chris Redfield - Freeform, Feels, Hotel Sex, I Tried, Leon S. Kennedy - Freeform, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rainbow_Captain im talking to YOU, Sweet, i blame other for this, im too much a sweet heart for write this things, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight, there's love.<br/>*See notes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises (Extra)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically an epilogue of my fic "Promises". Can be read alone too I guess, but maybe could be more clear after reading that first.  
> This is kind of a extra. Wasn't planned at all: Rainbow_Captain sended me a song that should've inspired me to some Stony *coff* ACTION, but... I end up trying some love scene with Leon and Chris again... Captain, you infected me with this two dammit...

The door of the hotel's room was opened with a kick and closed again the same way, while Chris turned the key in the keyhole, never taking his lips away from Leon's, dragging both the middle of the suite without even turning on the lights: the city outside was more than enough to illuminate the big hotel room.

"We should-" was all Leon managed to say in the brief interruption of the kiss, then the other took his face in hands and there was no way to escape... until Leon slammed the back of his knees against the side of the couch and fall on it, dragging Chris with him, hitting the head against he’s and both let out a "Ouch!"

Chris rubbed his forehead, returning the gaze for a moment before they both burst out laughing quietly, "Sorry." He said, still smiling, kissing his forehead.

"You really like to hurt me, huh?" Leon snorted from under him, but regretting almost immediately to have used those words when he saw him turn down his eyes a little. He sighed, "And I really like to ruin the mood."

"You didn't."

"No?"

Chris sighed, placing a hand on the top of the couch to steady himself, and the other still in the other's blonde hair, "No. Don't worry."

"It's something you say way too often."

"That's because you always worry too much."

"All right, Captain, if you like me to say horrible things to you, just say it."

Chris chuckled, "If it makes you happy, go ahead."

Leon stared at his face in the dim light and grabbed his wrist, feeling his fast heartbeat, "I didn't want you to be forced to kill her. I didn't want you to know- to see how low I was able to fall." 

"It wasn't something to be ashamed of." Chris said softly and saw him look back at him with the classic Leon's look that stand for _Are you serious?_ . He smiled a bit, leaning down to drop a rain of light kisses on his face, "Not if that was something important for you."

"It was."

Chris stopped on his chin just for a few seconds, but it was enough to force Leon to raise his face, holding it in hands.

" _It was._ " Leon repeated, voice serious, hard on the two simple yet important words. "I was just too blind to see- to figure out what really was worth fighting for." He smiled a little, "And you were always better than me to understand this things."

Chris nodded ironically, "That's true." He moved the kisses close to his mouth, "But I'm also good at teaching, don't worry."

"Oh, my hero..." snorted Leon before being silenced again by a kiss full of passion, strength, as a demonstration of belonging... could recognize only Chris in that kiss, nobody else: it was all that made him the person he loved.

"You want to stay here?" Chris asked, unbuttoning Leon's jacket.

"I can take a different room, if you want." 

Chris raised a puzzled look at him and saw him stared back with an amused grin. He snorted, returning to focus on the clothes, "I meant that there is also a bed in this room..." he said with soft and low voice, "and a bathtub," the jacket ended up on the floor, "and a table" the waistcoat followed soon after, "and even several carpets that seem quite comfortable."

"We're here from like ten minutes and you’ve already planned all that?" 

"I shouldn't have?" Chris hear him giggle and look up at him. 

Leon noticed it and shook his head with a little smirk, "Lead the way, Captain."

Chris came to take possession of his lips again as he took off his own jacket and shirt, staying finally shirtless, dropping everything along with Leon's clothes, then he began to unbutton his shirt, letting slip a hand over his chest, feeling the soft skin under his fingers and the other startled a little at the contact, muttering something in their kiss that neither of them seemed ready to interrupt.

Leon slid a hand on his chest in response, feeling the tense muscles of the soldier, the scars, the rise and fall of his abdomen, trying to breathe without being separated; he held the other hand on his shoulder, trying not to slide down on the sofa.

Chris stopped and opened his eyes when he heard a groan that wasn't entirely of pleasure, "What?" he ask almost breathless.

"Just my leg..."

"Damn it... sorry, I forgot." Chris sighed, moving away from the wounded leg.

"I guess that bed you were talking about wouldn't be a bad idea, after all." Leon commented ironically and let out a soft groan of disapproval when he feel him get away, only to be suspended above the couch soon after, clenching on him almost instinctively.

Chris held him tight against himself, holding him under his legs, both heading toward the bed where he laid him gently, "Does it hurt?" He asked, kissing his neck before completely opening the white shirt that the agent was still wearing.

"Not too much... don't think about it."

"I can't not think about it."

Leon sighed, "Chris, please..."

The soldier took a deep breath, bent over him that was sitting through his arms, "You're sure she would never seriously hurt you, isn't?"

Leon shrugged, "Let's say that I'm sure that between me and her mission, she would always put his goal in the first place." He put his hands on he's, feeling him still tense: observe Chris'body was always a nice hobby, but looking at him now, shirtless in the urban light coming from the large windows, after all that had happened, after all he had done for him... it was something that almost made him lose the words. 

"So she didn't kill you just because once again she haven't a reason for it." Chris said with serious voice. He sounded maybe too hard, because the other looked down in silence. "Hey..." he called his attention and when he found his gray eyes, continued "It's a risk you don't have to worry about anymore. We won't have to worry about it anymore." And slowly he helped him to lie down, trying not to hurt his injured leg again. 

Leon took a deep breath before he heard the kisses again on the neck and then slide down, lower and lower while Chris was moving calmly, unbuttoning his trousers, take them away from him with particular attention to the injured leg. Leon stared at the ceiling decorated by the reflections of the lights, and smiled a little when soon after he found himself completely naked under the body of the soldier who seemed to want to protect him from who knows what, like a big, solid wall. "You okay down there?" He teased him, feeling he’s stare on him.

Chris swallowed and snorted a little laugh, "Sometimes I forget how much I love to see you like this." And went to kiss him again, then moving again further down.

"You mean... hurt and slightly excited?"

"I don't like that _slightly_..."

Leon chuckled, "Then you should-" a groan forced him to leave it mid-sentence when he feel Chris take him in his mouth: he felt the breath stuck in his throat and closed his eyes, arching his back a little and the movement made him lose track of time and space.

Chris seemed not to notice, or he knew that there was nothing to worry about because he continued to get rid of that -slightly-, raising and lowering his head to take Leon completely in a slow, almost frustrating movement.

"C- Chirs... you don't have to... uh..." Leon was able to slowly reconnect to reality, sending out a hand to him and Chris took it, lacing their fingers together. The soft murmurings that he hear from Chris's throat, his tongue, the heat, everything led him almost immediately at his climax and he just had time to tighten Chris's hand before his body jerked up again, taking his breath away. 

Chris leave him slowly, watching him breathless and still lost in pleasure, "So..." he said with a raspy voice, " _Slightly_ , uh?"

Leon was breathing heavily, eyes half open on the ceiling, "Fuck... you." He commented but there was a smirk in the voice. 

"Maybe when your leg will allowed you to." Retorted Chris, kissing his hand. 

Leon continued to stare at the ceiling again for a while, then he took a deep breath and spread his legs a little to make room for the other.

Chris looked up at him uncertainly, "We don't have to-"

"Do I look like someone who doesn't want to?"

“No…” The soldier smiled sweet, stroking his face, "You look like someone who had an arrow in his leg less than two hours ago." 

They stared at each other for a moment, then Leon nodded slightly, settling a little better on the big soft bed, "I know you'll be careful." He said, and saw him hesitate, but there was also desire in those dark eyes. He smiled back and sent a hand to him.

Chris was soon on his lips, unbuttoning his pants, carefully moving the injured leg, keeping it below the knee and taking a pillow to keep it raised a bit.

"You’re serious about the attentions…" Leon chuckled, interrupted by a kiss, this time full of desire. He got the chance to pass his hands through Chris's short dark hair, grabbing them forcefully when he feel him push gently inside him and a moan broke free from both of them.

Remaining almost nose to nose, Chris began to move slowly, losing both in a state of pure pleasure and heat, where there was no one but them.

Leon looked Chris keeping his eyes close, trying to control the force that they both knew very well he had, and kissed his face as if to apologize.  
He continued to look at him gently until he heard him make his way deeper and moaned again, squeezing his eyes, his arms dropped on the bed to grab tight on the blankets: wasn't a unpleasant feeling, it wasn't at all, never had been, but he felt a slight pain from the wound in his leg and couldn't help thinking that she was still there... maybe for the last time, but still there, as if to keep a hand on him, to guide him... to control him one last time.

"She's not here."

Leon suddenly opened his eyes, realizing only then that Chris was still over and inside him, immobile and with a sad look on his face.

"She’s not here." Chris repeated, short of breath, but made an effort to show that he really mean it, "So... keep your eyes on me, okay? Don't... don't go search for anyone else. I'm right here." 

Leon stared at him with eyes wet from tears that he managed to send away with a blink and snorted a smile, "Always the hero..." he said pulling him close for a kiss, then felt him start to move again, a bit faster, a bit stronger and a bit deeper, moving their bodies in unison until he felt him tighten the grip on him and choke the moan of pleasure in a kiss.

As they separated, both breathless, Chris looked at him, into his eyes, searching for something, not sure to talk or not.

"You did it." Said Leon slowly. Chris looked uncertain, so Leon smiled and added "You've freed me. You did it."

A smile of relief and happiness appeared on Chris's lips before he bent down for kissing him again before lying down beside him, holding him tightly in his arms.

Leon take a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Thank you." 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *...still not sure if happy about this...*  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
